lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost PBS Kids Idents and Schedule Bumpers
In September 1999, PTV Park was rebranded into PBS Kids. With the subsequent introduction of Dot and Dash, bumpers were also produced featuring characters from different PBS Kids shows. Many of them were available on YouTube, but became lost again between 2013 and 2014. Lost Character Idents * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (FOUND), Super Why: A pig turns into different animals. * Corduroy - A button pops out of an old man's shirt and wanders off into the street. It then lands in a sewer. The button then travels through the sewage pipe and makes it back into the street. The camera then zooms into the button and then Corduroy appears on the PBS Kids logo. (FOUND) * Any of the idents with the 007 template - (A straight rip has been found and was most likely used as a template for some Show IDs including this one. A KMOS exclusive Zoboomafoo ident has been found) * Curious George - George the Monkey replaces Dash's face with George the Monkey's face in the PBS Kids logo on a yellow background with dark yellow squares with the show's logo on the top. (FOUND) * Elliot Moose - This one has a bird pass by a train with a bootleg Godzilla, Giant trumpet, and sailboat.' (FOUND)' * It's a Big Big World (FOUND), Noddy (FOUND), Theodore Tugboat (FOUND), Liberty Kids - Dash makes shadow puppets. * Sesame Street - A dog thinks of a hydrant, the hydrant thinks of a robot, the robot thinks of Dash turning his key and Dash thinks of Elmo and Elmo thinks of PBS. (FOUND) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse - A seal throws a ball into a cannon, who spits it out to a clown who juggles it until throwing it. The clown then squirts water with his water squirting flower. (FOUND).'' * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series '(FOUND), Thomas and Friends '''(FOUND), Angelina Ballerina, Wimzie's House, Sagwa (FOUND), - A crab goes to her family. * Timothy Goes to School - A lunchbox appears in a classroom. In the lunchbox, there is an apple, a sandwich, and other foods. Another lunchbox appears zooming to the logo. (FOUND) * Wishbone - We see a book open up. The pages flip to show pirates on a ship and a cowboy on a horse. Suddenly Frankenstein comes out, but Wishbone closes the book before he went out (FOUND) Schedule Bumpers Pinball bumpers *Adventures From The Book Of Virtues- Plato (FOUND) *The Berenstain Bears - Mama Bear (FOUND) *Reading Rainbow - Levar Burton (FOUND) *Zobomafoo - Zoboo (FOUND) *Liberty's Kids - Sarah, Henri and James''' (FOUND)' Racetrack Bumpers *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina *Clifford '(FOUND)' *Clifford's Puppy Days - Clifford '(FOUND)' *George Shrinks - George '(FOUND)' *Kratts Creatures - Martin and Chris Kratt *Wimzie's House - Wimzie *PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch - George Shrinks Jack In The Box Bumpers *Anne of Green Gables - Anne '(FOUND)' *Bob the Builder - Bob '(FOUND)' *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas '(FOUND)' *Animalia (KNO Kids exclusive) *Dragon Tales (Thinktv exclusive) Bookworm Bunch Bumpers *Corduroy '(FOUND)' *Seven Little Monsters Alternate - Five Underwater Bumpers * Thomas The tank Engine and Friends - Thomas '(FOUND)' * Zooboomafoo - Zooboo (Thinktv exclusive) * Wishbone - Wishbone (Thinktv exclusive) * Teletubbies - Po (Thinktv exclusive) Coming Up Next Bumpers (Note: Most of these have been found by PBSfanatic, except for the Barney one, it was found by Barney's World) Bubble Faces *Kratts' Creatures *The Berenstain Bears (KMOS exclusive) '(FOUND)' 'Science Lab *Reading Rainbow (KNO Kids version) *Between the Lions (KNO Kids exclusive) *Clifford's Puppy Days (KNO Kids exclusive) *Liberty's Kids (KNO Kids exclusive) Elephant *Caillou (KNO Kids exclusive) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (KNO Kids exclusive) *Hello Mr. Chuck (KNO Kids exclusive) Lion *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (KNO Kids exclusive) *Dragon Tales (KNO Kids exclusive) Candy *The Puzzle Place *Jakers! (KNO Kids exclusive) *The Zula Patrol (KNO Kids exclusive) *It's a Big Big World (KNO Kids exclusive) Unknown Up Next Bumpers (These are Up Next bumpers that I don't really know what ID background they showed) *Wishbone *Wimzie's House *Rosie and Jim *Groundling Marsh Mouse Trap These are extremely rare. This one features a mouse going after the cheese on a Rube Goldberg-styled Mouse Trap. As the mouse steps on the mouse trap, a boot kicks the handle on a machine. The machine shows a puzzle board with characters from a PBS show that don't match on the piece. When the puzzle board is complete, it shows us the main character from a PBS show that's coming up next. One of these idents has recently been found. *Adventures from the Book of Virtues - Annie *Arthur - Arthur *Between the Lions - Leona *Clifford the Big Red Dog - Clifford *Cyberchase - Matt, Jackie and Inez (KNO Kids exclusive) *Kratts' Creatures - Martin and Chris Kratt *Sesame Street - Elmo *Wimzie's House - Wimzie *Wishbone - Wishbone *Zoboomafoo - Zoboo '''(FOUND) *Zoom - Caroline Everyone's a Winner These are also extremely rare. This one features a Wheel of Fortune-like wheel with PBS Kids mascot-like faces on it spinning around. When the wheel slows down, the wheel gradually stops and selects a panel that has the main character from a PBS show that's coming up next. One of these idents has recently been found. *Barney & Friends - Barney (FOUND) *Teletubbies - Po *Reading Rainbow - LeVar Burton *Dragon Tales - Ord *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood - Mister Rogers *Caillou - Caillou *Theodore Tugboat - Theodore Tugboat *The Noddy Shop - Noddy *The Puzzle Place - Julie Woo *Tots TV - Tillie PTV Park Around PTV Park Bumpers *Kidsongs *Mark Kistlers Imagination Station *Pappyland *Rosie And Jim *Storytime *Tots TV *The Big Comfy Couch *The Magic Schoolbus *Theodore Tugboat Coming Up Next Bumpers *Reading Rainbow *Arthur *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Wishbone *Teletubbies *Noddy *Kratts' Creatures *Zoboomafoo (early 1999) *Zoom (early 1999) *Tots TV *Rosie and Jim *The Big Comfy Couch *Kidsongs *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Mark Kristler's Imagination Station *Ghostwriter *Pappyland *Club Connect *Someday School Lost White Background Bumpers In 1997, FableVision made a series of 72 bumpers for PBS Kids that shows the PBS logo and a black line on a white background that would later lead them to a character from a PBS Kids show on a cartoon land saying their show is coming up next. They're more like predecessors to the character idents that were introduced in 1999. Only 6 of these idents have been found and there are 65 left of these idents lost. *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (Alternate version with Mr. Rogers sitting on a cartoon bench) (FOUND) *Sesame Street *The Puzzle Place *Reading Rainbow *Theodore Tugboat *Teletubbies *Zoom *Zoboomafoo *Kratts' Creatures *Adventures from the Book of Virtues Leads http://timewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_TV_Idents_by_PBS https://www.youtube.com/user/PBSfanatic BookOfVirtuesTVID.png|Adventures from the Book of Virtues (FOUND) AnneGreenGablesTVID.png|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (FOUND) WishboneTVID.png|Wishbone (FOUND) Th.jpg|Corduroy ident (FOUND) Screenshot_2016-05-09-20-27-48.png|Timothy Goes To School Ident (FOUND) Screenshot_2016-05-09-20-28-24.png|Elliot Moose Ident (FOUND) ImageCorp_20160611200016.jpg|Its a Big Big World Ident (FOUND) PBSKidsSesame.png|Sesame Street Ident (FOUND) Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-13-51.png|Pinball: Berenstain Bears (FOUND) Screenshot 2016-06-04-17-35-33.png|Race track: Clifford (FOUND) Bob_the_Builder.jpg|Jack In the Box: Bob the Builder (FOUND) ImageCorp_20160628200938.jpg|Pinball: Adventures From the Book of Virtues (FOUND) 1467159624452_trimmed.png|Pinball: Zoboomafoo (FOUND) ImageCorp_20160620211000.jpg|Sagwa ident (FOUND) Screenshot_2016-05-04-17-09-38.png|Jack in the Box: Jakers (FOUND) Screenshot_2016-05-03-20-30-12.png|Pinball: LIBERTY'S KIDS (FOUND) ImageCorp_20160611151515.jpg|Racetrack: George Shrinks (FOUND) Screenshot_2016-06-30-09-03-43.png|Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Ident (FOUND) Screenshot_2016-07-16-21-02-53.png|Racetrack: Clifford's Puppy Days (FOUND) Screenshot_2016-07-18-09-32-42.png|Jack In The Box: Anne of Green Gables (FOUND) Thomas-&-Friends-Jack-in-the-Box-Bumper.png|Jack in the Box: Thomas and Friends (FOUND) Thomas-&-Friends-Underwater-Ident.png|Thomas and Friends Underwater Ident (FOUND) Wishbone jack in the box.png|Jack in a Box: wishbone|link=Jack in a Box wishbone Updates 3/18/16: A screenshot of the Corduroy ID has surfaced. 3/19/16: A screenshot of the Wishbone ID has surfaced! 3/20/16: Screenshots of the Anne of Green Gables and Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID's have surfaced. As well as videos of the Liberty's Kids, Anne of Green Gables, and Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID's have surfaced! Also, the icon for Kratts' Creatures has surfaced. Link to Liberty's Kids ID (SKIP TO 0:38): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zd4eIZC_5Y Link to Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3zjlJjECuQ Link to Anne of Green Gables ID (SKIP TO 1:06): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_LASB1vaYw 3/22/16: The Curious George ident has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UirfBPbF9lU 3/24/16: The It's a Big Big World ident has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL7c2BTnai0 4/9/16: A part of the Wishbone and Eliot Moose idents has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cw8xlKi_3M 4/14/16: The Liberty's Kids, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, and Anne of Green Gables idents have been deleted from the internet. 4/19/16: We can't find anything anymore by just searching on Google. 5/1/16: PBSFanatic has been contacted. No response. 5/9/16: The Elliot Moose and Timothy Goes To School Idents have been found. Elliot Moose: https://mega.nz/#!2l0iCRgQ!ajvsutVVX-XY9cY5JkFxGi39b731j9zLocErEXHCy64 Timothy Goes to School Ident: http://mega.nz/#!C5smBAjB!JDL5bV-EINxVncRndzcS_jiQMrJKQzqk_iayvYcA_Dw 6/4/16: Another clip of the wishbone ident was found http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7ZSDhlFhrc 6/5/16: A picture of the Bob the Builder schedule has been found. 6/8/16: The Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse and sagwa ident videos became private 6/10/16: The Sesame Street ident has also been privated. 6/29/16: The Jakers Jack in the Box ident has also been privated. The Adventures from the Book of Virtues pinball ident has been found. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvvqyxXDRCo 6/30/16: PBSFantic is helping us! :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzDkruUB_ks http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYwSJXPL1A8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eoyQyERf-Q http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EsySZERZQ8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxknNoQhuvE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7pKUW3yMfc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtFiI97KhcA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6rGacsLx9c http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQ4K-yG3reY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODqbShj7Zgo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhHV6U0TrCs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=encDmLOa0Xw 9/6/16: The Thomas Jack in the Box ident has been partially found. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEkuORdHzNg 9/26/16: The Reading Rainbow Pinball ident has been found. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ALnDXzBUk0 1/17/17: The Corduroy ident has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lioc84X6A7k 1/19/17: PBSfanatic found some more PBS Kids idents! :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZoYy9A4GPc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D7AjGnTv9o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKTJMZOQMoI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9WeLVeFOwU 2/26/17: 21GunShow aka crypto229 found some PBS Kids/PTV & Commercials from WETA-TV! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLWBoA4SdL8 3/26/17: The Wishbone ident has finally been found! :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKX8s9yOhbc 3/28/17: The alternate Mister Rogers' white background bumper has been found. Link (SKIP TO 2:30): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKvsUb5nM6k 4/6/17: The full Thomas Jack in the Box ident and the real Thomas ident have been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIsBYRSRuDU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJH1PjoHhfM 4/7/17: A good quality of the Bookworm Bunch ident from season two has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx2dBmqIGVg The Mouse Trap Zoboomafoo Up Next ident has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6p3JpOc8oQ 4/8/17: The KMOS Bubble Faces Berenstain Bears Up Next ident has been found and a KMOS Zoboomafoo 007 ident has been found as well. Link (SKIP TO 3:01): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d31Sjmrkdmk (Look down to the bottom) Link to the Barney Wheel ident: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naZF7bZFt3U Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Existence Unconfirmed Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Lost PBS Category:Almost Found Media Category:Kinda Found Media Category:Found Media